I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to dynamically adjusting volume settings of wireless earpieces in response to environmental conditions and other factors.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing significantly. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of transceivers, chips, and other components as well as enhanced transaction standards and protocols. Ensuring the wearables perform well in noise environments and conditions may be difficult because of user-limitations, changes in the environment, and other dynamic factors.